megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Wiki Improvement Drive
Ever since its inception by Icysugarspike on February 2008, the Megami Tensei Wiki has steadily grown with dedicated contributors giving their time and effort to bringing the Wiki to how it is today. According to the statistics we have a 642 registered users, but this isn't counting the anonymous users who've made significant improvements along the way - and to everyone I would like to give my hearty thanks. We've also reached our 2,500 article goal recently and that's quite a milestone, congratulations to us! We're not as established or as popular as the larger wikis out there, and we're one amongst many MegaTen fansites that more or less provide content in regards to the series. We're a small community, but I believe that's an advantage for us as we can improve the foundations of the wiki without getting the whole system crumbling on us. Speaking of foundations, I believe I should deliver the gist of what we've been doing for the past few years. For ease of access I'll be listing them down here: *In essence, the Wiki is catering to the English-speaking audience. This model means putting localized content at the forefront and putting the Japanese-version in place when the localized version isn't available. This has been a point of contention years ago due to the logic that the series is originated in Japan, and the localization tend to get the original content mangled. However, I believe most users already understand the logic behind the Wiki's current model, and is working their best to follow it through. *A Manual of Style had been prepared for users to follow when contributing content to the wiki. This is for standardization across the site. I believe there's still confusion surrounding the Manual so I hope users could tell us about them here or in the Manual discussion page. *Wikia had been making lots of changes to the software, and now we have to put up with less Monobook support and more to the Wikia skin that's more or less a Facebook-esque skin with crazy advertisement fitting Wikia's business model. I personally dislike the way Wikia pushes these changes to the wikis, although I could understand that they need support for their resources. So currently we're working along Wikia's changes and I have no plans to move out of the Wikia farm. I'm not sure if anyone wants us to move out tho. That said, I think we could look into suggestions of major changes we could implement around the wiki that would be very beneficial to the wiki and its readers at present and the near future. Please start a section below. BLUER一番 03:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) New Color Scheme Judging from the poll over the Main Page, New Wikia skin users would like a new color scheme. What Color Scheme would you suggest for the wiki? Please help us decide by writing or illustrating them down here. BLUER一番 16:23, October 11, 2011 (UTC) *New Logo *Links = Red *Background color = Black or grey *Font Color = White *The Orange Bars = Blue MinatoHikari 18:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Obviously we can't use red colored links because generally that means the links don't point to a valid site. As for the rest of the color scheme, so far I've applied what's from Monobook onto the Wikia skin. I wonder how it has fared. BLUER一番 03:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) New Logo New Logo yes? BLUER一番 12:04, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah =] But still using Frost and Pyro of course =p -MinatoHikari 20:59, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Persona IV Golden Link Misnamed Whoever put the link in for Persona IV: The Golden accidently put the Roman Numeral V in place of IV. I would correct it myself but I don't know how to edit the box with the links. There is no edit button that I can see. Alteisen Riese 15:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the input. I understand you're referring to the navigation templates on the bottom. We're looking to add links on the templates so you can view, edit and even open the discussion page for the said template. BLUER一番 16:00, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: I've created a template that can be transcluded to each of the navigation templates, so it's more accessible to editors. It's available in Template:Navbar. BLUER一番 19:11, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT2: Also the so-called Roman Numeral in "PSV" is actually referring to the PlayStation Vita, thus "PSV Remake". BLUER一番 19:34, November 26, 2011 (UTC)